


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°16 : « Cicatrices (Seconde version) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Battle of Alderaan, Darth Malgus x Eleena Daru is my OTP, Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, Sith Lord - Freeform, Sith Order, injuries, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Malgus tente de se remettre des blessures qu'il a récoltées lors de la Bataille d'Alderaan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de départ était de faire une seconde version avec Sidious toujours en protagoniste, mais ce premier jet a finalement intégré le recueil spécifique « Every scar will build my throne [FR] ». Donc, dans cette nouvelle version entièrement réécriture, dites bonjour à Darth Malgus *0*

Son accident durant la Bataille d'Alderaan lui avait laissé une belle blessure de guerre. L'adjectif « belle » n'était évidemment pas celui qu'il faudrait utiliser pour décrire les ruines de son visage...

Sa mâchoire était tellement endommagée par l'explosion qu'elle ne pouvait pas être soignée. La peau brûlée n'était que la partie visible des dégâts. Darth Malgus ne pouvait désormais plus se passer du respirateur qui emprisonnait, dans son étreinte métallique, tout le bas de son visage.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à passer sa convalescence seul. Son épouse Twi'lek, Eleena Daru, s'était occupée de panser ses blessures, patiemment, avec amour, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci se transforment en cicatrices.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire passer une occasion de caser l'un de mes OTPs dans le recueil x')


End file.
